Breast cancer (BC) survival rates are significantly lower for African-American (AA) women compared to European American (EA) women even after controlling for age, SES, tumor stage at diagnosis, hormone receptor status, histology, and menopausal status. This disparity is particularly evident in Chicago where mortality rates for AA women exceed those for EA women by 116 percent. Not only are AA women with BC more likely than EA women to die from their cancer, they are also more likely to die from comorbid conditions including diabetes and hypertension. Poor diet, lack of physical activity, and obesity contribute to breast cancer progression and the development and exacerbation of many comorbid conditions. Efforts to reduce the high mortality rates observed in AA women with breast cancer are critically needed. Addressing poor diet, lack of physical activity, and high rates of obesity may provide the best near-term opportunity to decrease breast cancer and all-cause mortality among AA BC survivors. Although several studies have examined weight loss interventions among EA BC survivors, no interventions developed specifically for AA BC survivors have been examined. Moving Forward is a six-month cognitive-behavioral community-based weight loss intervention that was developed in collaboration with AA BC survivors. This application proposes a randomized intervention study to examine the effects of Moving Forward, compared to a six-month cognitive-behavioral community-based weight loss intervention that was developed in collaboration with AA BC survivors, on BMI and behavioral, biological, and psychosocial outcomes in 240 obese AA women diagnosed with Stage I, II, or III breast cancer. We have partnered with the Chicago Park District (CPD) to implement the study within six predominantly AA Chicago communities. In addition to having an experienced, interdisciplinary study team, this project has several other strengths including innovation in its focus on weight loss in AA BC survivors; the potential for having a positive impact on morbidity and mortality related to breast cancer and comorbid conditions among AA BC survivors; and the potential for sustainability within CPD community programs.